


How to piss off Happy Hogan Step 1

by JilyCSLove



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JilyCSLove/pseuds/JilyCSLove
Summary: Peter buys a new toy and Happy is NOT very ... happy.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	How to piss off Happy Hogan Step 1

Peter pulls into the lake house drive, kicks down the stand and leans the bike to his left as he pulls his helmet off his head. He’s just about to run his fingers through his helmet hair when he hears Happy slam open the screen door

“What. The. Fuck!!!”

“Happy!!” Pepper screeches from inside the house at the same time as Peter says his name in shock and laughter. 

Happy has the decency to look guilty, glancing over his shoulder into the house before reaching inside to pull the door shut behind him. He’s stomping down the porch steps before he says it again,

“What the fuck is that?”

Peter is laughing as he swings his leg over the bike and puts his helmet down on the seat. He’s now got both hands in his hair, ruffling it back up. 

“It’s a bike.” 

Rhodey steps out the front door, closing it gently behind him before giving a soft whistle, “Nice Parker.”

“No.” Happy turns to point at Rhodey, before turning to point at Peter, “No. That is not a bike.” He points to the garage where Morgan’s small red bike with training wheels leans against it, “That’s a bike. That,” he continues pointing at Peters motorcycle, “is a death trap waiting to happen.”

Rhodey steps around Happy and approaches Peter and the bike, “A Kawasaki? What year?”

“Tony, give me strength not to murder your son before he kills himself.” Happy says as he pinches his nose between his eyes, “I swear…”

And although Happy's words squeeze Peters heart with emotion (anytime anyone calls him Tony's son does that, even after four years of it.) he says defensively to him, “You know it takes an awful lot to kill me.”

“Not if your brains are splattered all over the pavement.”

“That’s what the helmet is for.” Peter pats it and turns to answer Rhodey's questions because at least he’s excited for Peter's new toy. 

When they finally get inside and Peter does his ritual of swinging Morgan around, he joins Pepper in the kitchen where she is making dinner. Rhodey's sitting at the island, picking at some grapes. Morgan hops up on the counter next to the grapes and Peter stands next to her. She steals a grape and grins cheekily at Rhodey as he fake protests. Happy walks in and Pepper glances at Peter before asking Happy, “So what was with all the cursing earlier?”

Happy leans across the island and grabs a grape to pop in his mouth, “Go ahead kid and tell her what you did.”

Peter shrugs, “I got a motorcycle.”

“Oh.” Pepper looks between him and Happy, “Is that what you needed the loan for?”

“Oh???” Happy screeches, “That’s all you have to say about this is Oh??”

Pepper looks as if she’s about to start laughing but Happy truly looks angry. His face is red and he's grinding his teeth. 

“I mean, I kind of already knew.”

The look on Happys face would be absolutely comical if not for the fact that Morgan actually lets out a small whimper and reaches for Peter. She jumps in his arms as Happy slams his hands down on the counter. 

“You knew?”

And Pepper takes a step back, her lips pressed together before she turns and her shoulders shake in surprised laughter. 

“Happy,” Peter warns as he shifts Morgan to his hip and Happy looks regretful when he notices her hiding into Peter's shoulder. He walks over to them and smooths a hand over Morgans back, “I’m sorry kiddo. I shouldn’t have shouted.” Morgan turns to Happy and reaches for him. He takes her in his arms, hugging her tightly before placing her back on the counter by the snacks. 

Peter takes that as his cue, ”What’s the big deal? It’s my twenty-first birthday and I just graduated college. At MIT might I remind you with two masters degrees.”

Rhodey pats him on the back, “Well deserved. Mighty proud of you Kid.”

“Thanks.”

Pepper rounds the island and kisses Peter on the side of his head, “We all are. Right, Happy?”

“Of course. I’m here, aren’t I? I just seem to be the only one trying to keep him alive.”

“Did you know Tony had a motorcycle when he was about your age Pete.” Rhodey says as he leans forward to grab his phone, “I’m certain I have a photo, want to see Mo?”

“Yes!” Morgan always responds with excitement to any new info concerning her dad. Truthfully so does Peter. Any new information is taken in, and cherished. 

“Why are we encouraging this?” Happy asks, “I feel like the only person that would be on my side is Tony and…”

The room goes quiet. Moments like this always happen once or twice when they all manage to get together. Sometimes it happens like this where one of them says something. Other times they all just manage to grow quiet and all think of him at the same time. He’s always a part of them, never far from their thoughts. 

“He looks like Pete.” Morgan says at the photo Rhodey shows her. Peter leans forward to see. It’s a photo of much younger Tony leaning against a red Kawasaki. He has a dark leather jacket on over a rock band t-shirt, his signature grin and is holding up a peace sign

Pepper moves closer to see and hums, “It’s the eyes.” She glances at Peter then back at the photo, “He looks so young there. A baby.”

“Younger than I am, would you say?” Peter asks looking to Happy who in turn narrows his eyes. 

“Nineteen if I remember correctly.” Rhodey studies the picture for a moment longer, “Seems like so long ago and yet feels like just yesterday.”

“I miss him.” Pepper whispers and Peter wraps an arm around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder and she leans her own on his. 

They have another long moment of silence as they study the photo of Tony. And it’s sad but it’s nice. Peter met Tony and the only family he had was his Aunt. Now he has a little sister, a pseudo mom, a cool uncle and a grumpy uncle. They all fit together. Thanks to one man. 

“Hey mom, I want a motorcycle like daddy and Petey too!”

And Morgan is back in Peters arms as Happy shouts “Oh hell no!”


End file.
